


Reward

by velvetjinx



Series: Punishment and Reward [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Peggy Carter, Dom/sub, Kink, Light BDSM, MCU kink bingo 2017, Masturbation, Multi, OT3, Shameless Smut, Sub Steve Rogers, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Steve has been good and gets a reward.





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my MCU Kink Bingo card square 8—Steve Rogers x Peggy Carter x Bucky Barnes.

Steve sat on the chair as Bucky and Peggy both stripped off, his hands clasped on his lap. He knew the rules. If he wasn’t good, they might stop letting him watch, and the thought made his chest clench.

When they were naked, Bucky pulled Peggy in to him, kissing her as he ran his hands over her body. He squeezed her firm ass, and Steve heard her moan. 

“Gonna fuck you,” Bucky murmured. He slid a hand round her hip, dipping into her pussy. “God, Peggy, you’re so fucking wet already. Can’t wait to be inside that tight cunt.”

“Mmm,” Peggy hummed. “Yeah, love your big dick inside me, Bucky. You feel so good inside.”

Steve whimpered, thinking about just how good Bucky felt inside him, and how good it felt to be inside Peggy. When he got both at the same time it was like heaven.

Peggy lay on the thin mattress of the camp bed as Bucky took out a condom and opened it. He knelt on the bed between Peggy’s spread thighs and rolled the condom onto his hard cock.

“You ready for me?” he asked, and Peggy nodded. She clawed at Bucky’s back as he pushed inside her, and Steve bit his lip. He wanted to reach out and touch, or even just touch his own cock, which had begun to harden again. But he knew he wouldn’t be permitted, so he squeezed his hands together, digging his nails into his flesh to try and distract himself from his arousal. 

Bucky began to thrust slowly, and Peggy was making the most amazing noises—little gasps and whimpers as Bucky fucked her. They were beautiful together, Steve thought to himself. Bucky’s lean muscles worked as he moved, and both of them were flushed a pinky hue from arousal and exertion. And the expression on their faces… Bucky looked almost worshipful as he looked down at Peggy, and Peggy was looking at Bucky as if he was the only person in the world. It made Steve feel like he was a voyeur, looking at something so private, which turned him on even more. 

Bucky began to speed up his thrusts, and Peggy began to moan as he changed angle. Steve knew that her clit would be rubbing against Bucky every time he moved now, and he leaned forward slightly in his chair in anticipation. 

Peggy’s head began to toss on the pillow. “Oh my god, Bucky,” she moaned quietly over the almost ominous protesting creaks of the bedsprings. “Oh my god, yes, you’re going to make me come, oh Bucky, oh yes, yes, _Bucky_!” Her whole body tensed as she came, before flopping back onto the mattress, panting. She reached up, cupping Bucky’s cheek in her palm. “Come on, love, come for me, want to see you come.”

“Oh, fuck, Peggy,” Bucky groaned. “Oh my god, fuck, coming!” and his hips stilled as he came with a cry. He reached down and kissed Peggy softly, and Steve whined, making them look over at him.

Peggy raised an eyebrow when she saw Steve’s hard cock. “Oh, Steve, aren’t you in a state? But you’ve been so good for us I think you deserve a reward.” As Bucky got up to dispose of the condom, Peggy shifted to sit on the bed. “You may touch yourself now, Steve,” Peggy told him.

Steve began to stroke himself, biting his lip as his pleasure quickly built. 

“Oh, yeah, Steve, that’s it. What a good boy you are,” Bucky said, striding over to him and leaning down to kiss him. “Come for us, there’s a good boy.”

Steve felt his orgasm building and swiped his thumb over the head to spread the precome there, squeezing it lightly. He gasped, and went back to stroking the shaft, adding a twist under the head. He was almost there… almost…

Bucky reached down and squeezed lightly on his balls, and that was it. Steve came hard, biting his lip so hard he tasted blood. He flopped back against the chair, and Bucky and Peggy smirked at each other. 

“I think it’s time to sleep,” Peggy announced. She dressed quickly and kissed them both, before slipping out of their tent to her own quarters. Steve climbed into bed beside Bucky, and Bucky kissed the top of his head.

“You’ve been a good boy tonight, Steve,” Bucky said with a yawn. 

“Thank you, Bucky,” Steve replied softly. 

“Now go to sleep. We’ve got a long day ahead tomorrow.”

Steve nodded and closed his eyes, letting himself drift off into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> And my MCU Kink Bingo Card is complete!!! Thanks to everyone who’s been reading you’re all wonderful and I’ve had an absolute blast. So many thanks to the Mods for being amazing and hosting this. You ROCK.


End file.
